After Thoughts On Hook Ups
by Marthienessx3
Summary: Dean looked at her and nodded his head, at 17 he understood that girls could be stronger than the wind but when it came to their hearts it is something you must not mess with. I don't really know how to generalize this.


_I hope you guys like this, I don't own any of the characters of Supernatural. But I do own, Sophie, Lauren and Austin. Its a little look into Dean's teenage years._

**After Thoughts On Hook Ups  
**

Dean was in the Impala with Sam and they had just stopped at a Diner where Dean started off flirting with the waitress named Sandy. He had excused himself from Sam by saying that he had to go to the bathroom, which meant in Dean world he was going to go out back and have a "Quickie" with Sandy the waitress. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's actions, but afterwards they said nothing and now they were in the Impala remaining in silence. Dean had some afterthoughts about eleventh grade and certain girl with honey colored hair, Deans mind wondered back as he drove down the dirt road.

* * *

Dean sat by himself at a lunch table tucked in a corner, most kids thought of Dean as strange and dangerous. It was mostly his bad boy vibe, but after a student saw a weapon in the Impala, the word had got out. Dean looked up and noticed a girl come into the lunch room, she had her head down as if she were reading a book as she got closer Dean looked up at her.

"Hey where have you been? I've been waiting here-" Dean looked at her face and stopped mid sentence as he saw the tears and instantly dropped his tone from being annoyed to concerned. "Sophie, whats wrong?" He said getting up and grabbing both her shoulders so she would look at him. She finally looked up her baby blues more exotic then ever as the fresh tears spilled, he pulled her into a hug and noticed everyone watching them. He pulled her outside and they went over to the tree they always met at.

"Come on, whats going on?" Dean hated to admit it, but over the past stable year of staying in the same school and becoming friends with Sophie, he was softer around her and not such a hard ass. He cared about things and never showed but Sophie could read him like a book.

"Austin and I are done, I caught him with Laurie." Dean's facial expression changes from concerned to flat out pissed.

"Dean please don't-" But Dean was already leaving to find Austin, he never really liked the guy. He tolerated him but not now, no way in hell.

"DEAN!" Sophie yelled, it was the tone in her voice and the way it hitched that caused Dean to turn around and not be stubborn for once.

"I just...I just need you right now. So can you please beat the shit out of him later." She said in a helpless voice. Dean walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her, as she cried.

"Soph, don't cry over him. You know I'm not good in the tear department. He's not worth it, I mean what kind of guy could do this to someone like you. I just don't understand people." He said as she cried, he pulled out of the hug slightly so he could look at her, he tuck a piece of her honey blond hair behind her ear and brought her in kissing her forehead.

Sophie was the only person he ever cared about outside of his Mom, Dad, Sam and maybe a couple hunters. She understood Dean, more than Dean himself. Sometimes it irritated him, but at the same time he found himself being amazed. They met on the first day of school in English and Dean commented on her Led Zeppelin shirt, from there on out things just clicked into place making them friends that were at times inseparable. Dean never hit on her like he would with any other girl, she was different and in a good way.

"Come on, lets get out of here." They went over to the Impala and Sophie curled up in the passenger seat and Dean could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He stopped the Impala at the top of a hill and they both got out and sat on the hood, she curled up to Dean and cried. He tried to soothe her the best he could.

"Dean, will you promise me something?" Dean looked unsure at first, but then nodded his head yes.

"Anything." he said to her.

"Don't break a girls heart." Dean looked at her and nodded his head, at 17 he understood that girls could be stronger than the wind but when it came to their heart it is something you must not mess with.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

A week after John said they had to leave and that was when Dean had set in stone to not get close to people, ever. He couldn't deal with the goodbyes, not after Sophie's. When he had turned to leave she had caught his arm and turned him around bringing him into a kiss that brought him off guard, he kissed her back and she slowly pulled away and began backing up.

"Bye Dean Winchester, and remember don't be breaking any hearts,"

* * *

From there on out, Dean didn't break a single heart, he didn't consider breaking Cassie's heart because really she broke his. Dean shifted into second, and thought of his hook ups, relationships would cause heartbreak which Dean promised to never do. Recently Jo had reminded Dean of Sophie in so many ways, he wondered if that was why he couldn't finish his sentence of suggesting they should have hooked up with the remanding time Ash gave him and Sam. Wrong place, wrong time and wrong person. She was too fragile he knew he wouldn't have gotten out of it with her being somewhat hurt. He didn't want that, he made a promise and it would stay. Dean shifted into third, hook ups and no relationships.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked breaking the silence, Dean smirked.

"11th grade." Sam smiled at Dean's answer.

"Thats a new one."


End file.
